


Talking with the little monster apprentice

by justmarcialima



Series: Domestic Life [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Emilia is scary, Hannibal and Will please her when she's mad, M/M, having another kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will decide to have another kid, but first they need to tell Emilia that she's having a little brother soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking with the little monster apprentice

Hannibal and Will did decide to have another child, this time a little boy. They managed to do all the legal process as they did with Emilia and Will still had no idea how Hannibal managed that without being caught. The only matter was to tell Emilia before the kid arrived. They were both embarrassed to say they were a little concerned to tell her. That was why they delayed actually picking a child, both because they hadn't told the girl and because she had to get a psychological evaluation too so they could complete the process and became a available family to adopt again. The system thought they already had a child for them but they couldn't meet before Emilia took her evaluation. 

They got home that day with a very expensive leather jacket that she wanted and a box of chocolates. Hannibal liked to indulge the girl in the fine things of life but Will made him stop from buying her expensive stuff everyday, he said she had to work for it no matter how Hannibal felt and that his decision was final. Hannibal wasn't happy and Emilia wasn't either, but both obeyed him. Today they were erasing that rule temporarily. 

Both walked up the stairs with the dogs following them excitedly. Will knocked on the door and Emilia yelled for him to enter. As they walked into her bedroom they were confronted with the vision of their daughter turning on her computer chair and staring down at them, caressing her black cat that sat purring upon her lap. Emilia had her long copper hair in a French braid and she was wearing a expensive and classy cobalt dress with combat boots. Hannibal half despised her style but Will thought she was like a perfect combination of the two of them. 

\- Yes? - She asked, raising her ginger eyebrow and staring at the gifts in their hands with distrust. Will instantly thought of that scene in The Godfather.

\- We have to talk to you. - Will said. - But first we brought you this. - He placed the chocolates in her desk where her laptop was open in a type of music social media.

\- We've thought you would enjoy that jacket you've been eying on that boutique downtown. - Hannibal smiled and placed the jacked upon her hand. Emilia smiled and placed Theodore down to put on the jacket that fit her like a glove. As soon as she sat down again, Theodore jumped on her lap and settled again, unwilling to give off his space.

\- Thank you. I loved. - She smiled but than squinted her eyes. - Ok, what's the catch? Are we being hunted again?

\- No. - Both of them reassured her.

\- Then what?

\- Ok, so we've been thinking about something that definitely need your approval. - Will started.

\- It's something that you wanted before but now you might not been as interested. - Hannibal said carefully.

\- Spill it out, guys. I don't have all day. - She rolled her eyes.

\- We are considering adopting another child. - Both said and the same time and looked at Emilia for clues. The girl's face was a blank. Apparently living with two killers made Emilia have an extraordinary poker face, they could never tell anymore if she was lying or not. Emilia had picked up on wearing a mask just like her fathers and she had picked upon their manipulation as well. They knew she would never kill anyone for pleasure but she was incredibly smart with the abilities of Hannibal to be pleasant, manipulative and charming. Both of their traits were ebbed inside of her and they knew she would only wear them for good.

\- Ok. - She said in a flat tone. - I'm okay with that. But with one condition.

\- Yes? - They both asked in a hopeful tone.

\- I get to choose the name of the kid.

Hannibal and Will looked at each other and had a mental conversation. Both of them looked at her and nodded. 

\- Don't name him anything weird, please – Will pleaded.

\- It's a boy? - Emilia opened the most beautiful smile and jumped to hug her fathers, Theodore growling at being aroused from his sleep. - Thank you for finally acquiescing my desire. And I'm not talking about the jacket.

Hannibal and Will looked at each other, with their daughter's arms wrapped around their waists, they smiled. They would be alright.


End file.
